1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technology for cultivating plants with an artificial light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a research is being conducted on cultivating plants using an artificial light source, such as a fluorescent light, a Light Emitting Diode (LED), or a laser diode, and is put to practical use as an artificial light plant factory or a sunlight and artificial light combined plant factory. Light sources for illumination occupy most of the initial cost for establishment of such a plant factory, and there are also running costs such as fuel and lighting costs, and thus, to run a plant factory at a low cost, selection of specifications and design of structures of light sources for illumination are extremely important.
As an illumination light source for such a plant factory, PTL 1 discloses a structure for detecting chloroplasts for cultivation by an imaging section, and for radiating light emitted by a laser diode on plants for cultivation by a scanning mechanism for two-dimensional scanning.